


Dear Diary...

by RinIsTrash



Series: Gods and Ladybugs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Artemis likes Marinette a lot, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hunters want her to join their gay cult, Language Barrier, Leo Valdez Being Leo Valdez, Leo and Plagg are bffs, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette and Percy have salt wars, New York City, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Running Away, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Salty Percy Jackson, but it really is in the side, i mean follower shrine, it always ends in a tie because Annabeth said so, not beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsTrash/pseuds/RinIsTrash
Summary: On the school trip to New York, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has gone missing.OR Marinette goes to Camp Half-blood on the behalf of her kawmi friends
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez & Plagg, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Percy Jackson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Gods and Ladybugs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079834
Comments: 17
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did this.  
> The first chapter isn't actually a chapter it's just a prolong lmao

_Dear Diary,_

_Tikki told me more about the gods, she says they located somewhere in the states. Maybe they understand about the whole guardian thing better than I do. Tikki says that before the miraculous’ it was the gods that had to solve human affairs, though she also said the gods got lazy, so they sent their children out instead. Demi-gods? I don’t quite remember what she called them but she’s sleeping right now, and I really don’t want to disturb her. It was also the gods who created the miraculouses it seems, they then gave them to the guardians, like Master Fuu. She also talked about a camp for demi-gods as well, it sounds like she missed the place, I’ll see what I can ask tomorrow._

_Love, Marinette. 5/15_

_Dear Diary_

_Chat Noir gave up his miraculous, I am absolutely speechless, Plagg had seemed quite for some time since the retirement and even won’t speak with Tikki. Chat went on and on about something about his father forcing him to stop. I don’t understand, why does his father know his identity? Why is everyone leaving me alone? Why is no one staying with me? First Master Fuu looses his memory, and now Chaton is leaving me! I feel alone, but at least the kwamis are keeping me company. I’ll search for a new Chat Noir another day._

_Love, Marinette. 5/17_

_Dear Diary,_

_The camp Tikki keeps mentioning here and there is somewhere in New York! School plans a trip to New York toward the end of the school year! Maybe I can go to the camp with all the kwamis! All them seem to speak about the camp and talk about their happy memories. I want to make them feel as home as possible and maybe seeing something familiar might brighten their moods ever since Master Fuu left. From what I’ve collected, Guardians can see through what the kwamis call “mist” or something. From what I hear, monsters sound far worse than Hawkmoth. I feel bad for the demi-god children for having to deal with that. Today at school I actually talked normal(ish) with Adrien! He’s been seeming down lately so I hope I can cheer him up!_

_Love, Marinette. 5/18_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I might have given Adrien too much credit. Lila’s lies are getting worse, Alya barely can talk to me without blaming me for something because “Lila said so”. Half my class hates me with the other assuming I do half the things I do because I’m jealous at Lie-la. Adrien hasn’t done anything to help me, hell he even defended Lila! No one believes me, Kim has started tripping me and the girls are ignoring me. Adrien won’t even sit with me during lunch. I thought he’d at least keep me company. I thought the one person who doesn’t believe Lila, though he did tell me not to tell the truth, would at least defend me during these rough times. He said nobody was getting hurt, AM I JUST A NOBODY? DO MY FEELINGS NOT MATTER? I THOGUHT WE WERE GOING TO BE IN THIS TOGETHER! I THOUGHT HE WAS ON MY SIDE. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. I-_

Marinette’s tears hit the paper of her diary. Her hand is shaking while she writes, Lila was right. Lila won, she had nothing left. The kwamis are trying so hard to cheer up their guardian but nothing seems to stop the tears.

Lila won.

And it sucks.

Everyone really has left her, Master Fuu, Chat Noir, Alya, Nino, Kim, Alix, Rose, Adrien-

She hiccups, her eyes gaze at her room, until they pause on the wall next to her. Photos filled with Adrien.

She was stupid to think it could ever happen.

She puts her pen and Diary down neatly, still shaking and her face was still wet with tears. Her arms hover over the stupid boy she used to love.

And she rips every single picture down, one by one, until there is nothing left but shreds of paper on her bed, and an empty wall.

It’s kind of releasing.

“H-hey Tikki?” Her voice cracks, shifting her body to face the kwamis.

“Is everything alright Marinette?” The kwamis voice chirped, still warm and friendly to its chosen one.

What would she do without Tikki?

“When we go to New York, is it possible you can show me where that camp is at?” Her voice has calmed a bit, she wiped her eyes as she asked though.

Tikki smiled and nodded happily, the other kwamis seemed to beam at the news, even Plagg smiled.

Everything was going to be okay.

She picked up her pen and book, and finished writing…

_-Am Going to be okay. Because I’m not completely alone..._

_Love, Marinette. 8/25_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day  
> before it all disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! That's right! Two chapters in one day!  
> Expect chapter 3 very soon!

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Miss Bustier gave everyone the letters about the New York trip! It’s going to be on the first week of June! I’m so excited for the trip! Today during lunch, I tried to confront Lila again, didn’t work, she ended up making some sob story about how I threatened her in the bathroom. Everyone (of course) believed her and started shouting at me. Luckily for me, an akuma attack happened near school. A kid from one of the younger classes, I was unable to determine the cause though. It was tough seeing as it was just me. Tikki and I are working on who should get the black cat miraculous even if it’s just temporary. When I came home though, Ziggy and Daizzi made me a cute drawing! They were trying really hard to cheer me up and it was so cute! Trixx was able to get Plagg to forget about his pass chosen one. They tried to steal some of the cheese I kept in the drawer, but Tikki caught them and scolded them. I hope I can cheer their spirits up just like they’ve done for me!_

_Love, Marinette. 5/28_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate school, my class has turned on me, the teachers turn a blind eye when they see Kim or Alya pick at me. It’s annoying. Why did no one believe me? Adrien just watches and does nothing. It hurts. I’ve known these people longer than Lila, yet they turned on me so easily. The kwamis are all I have left, though Luka has been texting me a bit. He makes me smile even when I want to cry. Kagami is also helping me cope with the whole Adrien thing. She confessed that she was irritated at Adrien for being an idiot. At least my parents are understanding, and I have these guys to cheer me up! I’ve been thinking about running away. I would feel terrible, but I can’t deal with school anymore. Tikki said if I really wanted to, I could leave during the New York trip! I already have letters ready for my parents and Luka and Kagami. I’ll have to pack a bit more, but I doubt anyone will notice._

_Love, Marinette. 5/30_

_Dear Diary,_

_The trip is tomorrow! Ah I’m so excited! And nervous, but mostly excited! I finished everyone’s letter and I packed some extra food for the kwamis. Tikki and Plagg are snuggling right now and it’s so cute! Everyone seems excited about the god camp and I am too! Maybe someone can help me out with the whole guardian thing too! Crap! It’s getting late and I cannot be late for the airport this time. Night Diary!_

_~~Lowe~~ Love, Marinette. 6/1_

Marinette put down her pencil as she looked around her. All the kwamis (besides Plagg and Tikki) were all cuddled together next to her. Her room looked kind of empty- lonely almost.

Her bags were already downstairs. Everything was set. The pigtails on her bounced as she went down to the ground. She gently placed her belongings on her purse- the only thing left up in her room.

She won’t be seeing her room in a long time if this plan works.

She doubts anyone will notice.

She doubts anyone will care.

“Marinette, is something wrong?” The familiar voice of her kwami- her friend, ringed. It was... it was nice hearing Tikki’s voice. She gazed up, smiling softly at the red figure.

“Is it wrong to say I won’t miss it here?” she whispered.

She was okay with letting go for once.

“It’s fine to say you won’t miss something.”

Before, her and Tikki disgust about how she would leave with Hawkmoth still around. They both agreed in leaving two miraculous behind.

The Dragon, and The Snake.

“Are you sure it’s okay leaving Sass and Longg?” She asked her kwami again. They went through it with the two kwami’s and they both agreed in staying. Doesn’t mean she still doesn’t feel bad though.

“Marinette both agreed. If they didn’t like the idea of staying, they would have said so. They trust you after all”

“I guess you’re right” she looked down, still unsure of the idea of leaving both Sass and Longg.

“Now come on, someone has a long day tomorrow” Tikki grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her back up her bed. Marinette giggled, but followed the kwami anyways.

“You’re right, again.” The two chuckled quietly. Marinette hoped she didn’t wake any of her sleeping friends.

“Night Mari!” Tikki flew back to a sleeping Plagg, but not before Marinette said good night too.

“Night, Tikki” She rested her cheek on her pillow. This might be the last night in Paris.

And she couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great Christmas (eve)  
> And stay safe! or else I'll bonk you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE :D  
> I don't live in New York nor have I ever been there so I had to Search a few things, So if I got anything wrong just know thats the reason.

_Dear Maman and Papa,_

_When you read this, I’ll have already left for New York. I’m sorry you have to hear it like this. I’m running away, everything going on in Paris almost broke me. Everyone in my class has been harassing me and teasing me. Their judging eyes always watched me, and whenever I messed up, they would be there. I’m sorry I’m running; it such a coward move but I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. I know a place in New York that I’ll be staying at. Please don’t come after me, I promise I’ll come into contact with you soon. I’m sorry, this wasn’t your fault, you guys were amazing parents, and just know I love you._

_Love, Marinette. 6/1_

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain read the letter once, and then again, and then again. The couple were heartbroken that their only child went through so much pain and suffering all alone.

‘‘ _T-Tom-_ “Sabine hiccupped, trying her hardest not to cry. 

“She needs this...” Tom whispered to his wife, his eyes watering.

“ _b_ -but!” Sabine interrupted; it was hard to believe what was happening.

“As long as she knows we are always here for her, we have to let her go, at least for a little while”

Sabine cried into Tom’s chest, understanding what had been done.

The couple just hoped their daughter would find her happiness again.

* * *

_Dear Luka,_

_I’m sorry I never noticed you properly. You are such a great and amazing and wonderful guy, and to be honest I wish I would have seen you sooner. You’ve been so patient with my roller-coaster of emotions. I’ve ran away, I promise I will keep in touch as much as possible, because that’s the thing Luka. I want to try. I want to try being with you. And I hope you will still have me. I also must admit something. I’m- I was ladybug. And I’m trusting you with the Snake miraculous while I’m gone. Please keep Paris safe for me._

_Love, Marinette. 6/2_

Luka looked at the letter softly, he trusted Marinette. He’ll see her soon. He just knows it.

“Don’t you know you’re the melody that never stops playing?” He smiled softly, holding the letter close to him.

* * *

_Dear Kagami,_

_You are my best friend, and I’m so so sorry I did this. I had to though, everything kept piling up and I just couldn’t take it. I hope you are doing well. I have a favor to ask though. Please take care of Paris for me. I, as Ladybug, am entrusting you with the Dragon miraculous. Please take care of Longg and Paris._

_Love, Marinette. 6/2_

Kagami stared at the letter. She wished she had noticed her friends distress sooner. But it is too late for that. She could either follow Marinette, in the attempt to stop her, or do what the bluenette had asked, and keep Paris safe.

She’ll do what her friend asked.

But after that, she was going after her.

“Good to see you again, Longg” She greeted the kwami. A small smile forming on her stoic features.

* * *

Marinette looked out the plane, watching the clouds fly by. While Tikki and Plagg were in her purse, the other kwamis were in her backpack, sleeping in the Miracle Box. She was seated next to both Juleka and Rose, the only people willing to sit next to her. She didn’t _speak_ to them per say, they were just speaking to each other though. She just wanted to get to New York, and then follow the kwamis to the camp of the god children.

_If_ the pair spoke to her, Marinette was too caught up in her thoughts to have taken notice. Just a bit longer and they’d get there.

And soon they did. After the painstaking 7-houred flight, her class and a few from other classes walked out the airport and awed at the city.

Alright Marinette just get in and out, no one will notice. _Not that hard right?!_

“Everyone stay still please. We need to do a head count before we go to the hotel!” Miss Bustier called out, the teachers clearly counting everyone in.

Marinette shuffled, though with her luck, ended up tripping.

Everyone went quite for a bit, before laughter took over the silence.

They weren’t laughing _with_ her though.

They were laughing _at_ her. _But what was new?_

Adrien quickly walked over and gestured his hand at her.

She rejected it, and him. Getting up on her own instead.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Adrien asked, still trying to care for his friend.

Well, the friendship really was one-sided.

“I’m fine” She quickly responded, walking away quickly with her bags.

_Gods_ she just wanted to leave.

“Follow us children! We will be heading to the hotel now!”

Maybe they do pity her.

* * *

After pretending to unpack for 35 minutes, instead feeding all the kwamis and making her room seem used. She then began grabbing her backpack, her shoulder purse, and a jacket. New York wasn’t _cold,_ but she didn’t want to risk anything. She even packed a small first aid kit and a small pouch with sewing supplies. The only thing out was a pair of scissors.

“Are you sure about this? I doubt anyone will recognize you with your hood up.” Tikki plead, her holder steadily holding the scissors close to her hair. Her blue locks were tied in one ponytail, her left holding her hair with her right holding the scissors. Plagg had pointed out that Marinette might get recognize for her pigtails which freaked Marinette out and ended up with this.

“Plagg’s right, the hair has to go” Marinette stated, the scissors getting closer to the ponytail.

“But not all of it!” Tikki pointed out. Marinette sighed. Maybe not all of it had to leave. “...fine”

The bluenette then cut the first strands. And soon, her hair shortened to about the middle of her neck.

It kind of felt _refreshing_. A new beginning almost.

“Alright, let’s go!” She smiled, placing the scissors into her purse, just in case.

The girl wore a black hoodie she had borrowed from Luka at one point, but never returned. It made her feel closer to those she was leaving. Instead of her normal pink jeans, she wore dark navy jeans, in the mirror, Marinette barely recognized herself.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette walked out of her door.

As she walked down the hall to the elevator, she bumped into Miss Bustier. _Crap-_

“Oh! Hello there, miss, it seems you’re on the wrong floor.” Marinette could only gape though.

Her own _teacher_ didn’t even recognize her.

“Ye-eah, Clicked the wrong button on the elevator” She lied, rubbing the back of her neck- _Gods_ was it weird that she could touch it with little hair brushing the back of her hand

“Ahaha, Understandable, you have amazing French might I add!” Her teacher complimented.

“O-oh w-well I studied French in Highschool so- “She hoped she seemed old enough to trick her homeroom teacher. She was only _15_ , going to be _16_ in July.

“Ahh, well I wouldn’t want to bother you any longer, good night ma’am.” Caline bowed, before walked across the hall, seeming to be checking to make sure no one was walking out of their room.

That was easier than she thought it would.

As Marinette waited in the elevator, she frowned. Her _teacher_ didn’t even recognize her. Marinette only cut her hair and changed her clothes, yet it seemed the people she knew for _years_ barely recognized her.

“Guess you were right Plagg, cutting my hair was a good call” She whispered into her purse, in fear that someone might hear her.

She heard something that she could only assume was a _“I’m always right!”_ but the _ding_ of the elevator opening interrupted the conversation.

She quickly ran out, well not _ran_ more so walked with a purpose.

And soon, the cool city air was met.

“Alright Tikki, I’m going to need some directions.”

The red kwami flew out, deciding to hide in the crest of her neck. “Got it! You’re going to need a taxi though”

After waiting a few minutes for a taxi, she then repeated the directions Tikki whispered to her.

“Alright Lady, if it’s Long Island you want, you’re goanna need to take a bus” The man spatted, clearly annoyed.

“R-right, sorry” She quickly got out of the yellow car and found herself on a bus to Long Island. English was one of the things Marinette didn’t really struggle with seeing as her grandmother would always travel around the world, Gina would talk about how when Marinette was older, the two could travel together, so the little girl studied English first. And sooned mastered it, though it was a little rusty from unused but still.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way Tikki?” She whispered, the shuffling she felt near her neck was the response she got. “Of course, I know it is! It may have been a while since I last visited, but I highly doubt the camp changed locations”

“If you’re so sure”

The bus soon came to a stop, double checking this was the stop, Marinette walked out. “Now where?”

Tikki and Plagg flew out, now that it was dark, and no one was around of course. “Go to the north shore, that’s where it should be!” Tikki grabbed her wrist and lead her to the camp. Plagg kept mumbling about how he ate all the cheese she left in her purse, but he still followed her and Tikki.

“ _We’re here!_ Look Plagg! We’re here! We’re actually here!” She beamed, dragging Plagg over to the entrance of the camp.

Marinette was _really_ excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who wanna know the timeline for this, I would place it after the 2nd Giant War, or the Heros of Olympus series.  
> And yes, Jason will be dead, funny thing is I haven't finished the series um-
> 
> Come Vibe with me on my
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lololhahan0.tumblr.com/post/638630472331804672/show-chapter-archive)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take a different approach this chapter, this is the day after Marinette ran away, and will be in the POV being from Adrien and Luka.  
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 50 KUDOS AND 740 HITS!! OMG  
> I love all of you, thank you so much for reading this and for joining me on this new journey!

Kids waited in the hotel lobby, waiting for everyone to gather. The teachers and chaperon tried to hide it but when you used to be a superhero with heightened abilities you catch these things very quickly, they were whispering and Adrien could see the clear shock and concern in their eyes. 

Next to Adrien stood most of his peers, Lila was apparently talking about how Marinette tried to threaten her again last night, Lila claimed the bluenette walked into her room and wouldn’t leave until Miss Bustier called her back to her room with a scolding. Adrien knew it was a lie, yet he did nothing but frown.

Marinette was a common target for Lila unfortunately, Adrien wanted to stand up for her but he admittedly coward at the thought his peers would ostracize him as well. He still talked to her though, because he _was_ her friend!

Adrien went to fiddle with his ring, though he found nothing but the skin of his finger. Regret and guilt filled his gut. 

He knew what he had to do and he did it for Paris.

Though he admitted, he missed being Chat Noir, but he had to give up the ring.

He couldn’t let _Hawkmoth_ get to it.

He couldn’t let his _father_ get to it.

He listened to the conversation his friends and peers were having.

“I can’t believe she would do such a thing!” Alix growled, the pink haired girl stood next to Kim but behind Nino and Alya. Many of the kids seemed either in shock, disappointment or anger.

“Why am I surprised anymore?” Alya grumbled, her fist were clear and it looked like Nino tried to comfort his girlfriend. Though it didn’t seem to really work.

“Marinette used to be such a kind person! But I guess that was fake too!”

“When she gets out here I’m _so_ going to teach her a lesson”

“When is she going to get out here?! She better not be cowarding again!”

Adrien could tell Lila was grinning.

He hated it, but if he exposed her, an akuma could come or even worse, people might start treating _Lila_ bad.

Miss Bustier stood at the front, all the teachers and chaperones seem to have decided she should give whatever news they had.

“Quite now children, we have a few things we need to discuss” She clapped her hands together, getting everyone to quiet down. 

Something _really_ must be wrong.

Lila raised her hand, Miss Bustier called on her.

“Miss, aren’t we missing Marinette?” Lila flashed her eyelashes innocently.

“That is actually what I wanted to talk about”

Adrien didn’t like her tone.

“ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng is missing_ ,” Caline finally admitted.

Everyone was shocked, people quickly asked questions.

Lila looked the most surprised.

“What do you mean _missing_? Maybe she’s in her room!”

“Where did she even _go_?!”

“Did she at least get punished for what she did to Lila?!”

Miss Bustier looked at Alya in confusion.

“Alya, dear, what do you mean?”

“Lila said Mainette threatened her in her room and you came in to stop it from getting physical”

Lila flinched.

“Marinette never went to Lila’s room, no one knows _where_ Marinette is.”

Alya looked shocked, so did everyone else.

“W-well maybe you just _forgot_?” Lila stuttered.   
“No, I am positive I never went to your room Lila, but that is _not_ important right now. _One of my students are missing_ and that is what we need to focus on”

Lila seemed to be trying to hide within the crowd. Adrien could see the clear shock and guilt in a few of his peers. Though most still growled every time Marinette's name was stated.

“According to one of the chaperones, Marinette Dupain-Cheng disappeared between the hours of _9_ to maybe _11pm_. She didn’t check her room _until 11:25_ and before that she checked up on her _around 8:45pm_. When she came in to check on her again she was not present, her bags and luggage was missing as well. _If_ Marinette did run away, she didn’t leave a single trace of her whereabouts, we can also _assume_ she cut her hair from the tied hair found on the sink in the bathroom though. If anyone knows where she could be please come to us immediately.” Miss Bustier was serious for once, no ounce of gentleness was found in her tone.

The red head walked off to the other teachers, the only noise being the tapping of her shoes. 

“Lila _lied_!” Adrien shot his gaze over to where Max, Rose and Juleka stood.

“Statistically speaking, we really don’t know if anything she says is true” Max stated, though Adrien could see the guilt in his eyes.

“ _Juleka!_ Marinette was treated so _poorly_ because of her! What else could she have lied about?!” Rose was about to burst into tears, Juleka seemed to be mute for a while, a black shadow blocking her face. 

They were the only ones to have caught on to Lila’s slip up though.

“Maybe she just wanted _friends?_ ” Adrien walked over, time to do damage control.

“But she _hurt_ Marinette!” Rose cried. Oh dear she was actually crying.

“Maybe she didn’t know better?” He shrugged, trying his best to restore peace.

“Marinette is _missing!_ Lila _could have gotten the entire class against her if that lie didn’t end up working!_ ” Rose defended.

“ _Maybe_ -”

“Adrien, you do realize you are defending a liar?”

Adrien stared at Max. He _wasn’t_ though! He just wanted everything to go _peacefully_ , no one needed to get hurt!

“What?”

“I am a _fool_ for believing Lila did anything she said, I should have double checked what she claimed instead of taking it like it was the only truth. But now that I see the truth, I think Lila is a _threat_ to us. If she could do what she did to _Marinette_ , the sweetest and kindest person we’ve all known for _years_ , she could do it to anyone”

“ _But_ -”

“Adrien, did you know this entire time!?” Juleka finally spoke, she was glaring at him though.

He only did it so no one got hurt! Why couldn’t they understand that!?

“ _Yeah but_ -”

“You left Marinette to deal with her all alone?” Rose was still crying, but the way she asked it. She still had hope in him.

But he had to tell the truth.

“ _No!_ I still talked to her and-”

“You left her to deal with that _fox_ all alone” Juleka realized, Max soon added to her answer.

“Adrien, you left Marinette to deal with Lila on her **_own._** ”

“No! We were in it _together!_ I told her to go the high-road so _no one would get hurt_ and-”

“Agreste, _Marinette got hurt_ ”

And then they all walked away.

Crap- Adrien didn’t mean to anger them.

* * *

Luka didn’t know how to feel being Viperion again.

His appearance was slightly different that was for sure, but he assumed it had to do with the events that occurred during Miracle Queen. Ryuko was also back in the game, and she also looked slightly different.

Viperion had darker colours, his hair also became a different shade of black and blue. The most obvious change though, was his eye colour. Instead of ocean blue, his very very green.

Luckily there were no akumas so far, it was mostly him and Ryuko getting to know each other.

“So uh, what's your favorite colour?” Luka didn’t know how to start this conversation up so he started with the basics.

“My favorite colour? _Seriously_?”

“Yes now answer”  Ryuko rolled her eyes.

“Personally like the colour red”

“Really? Wow, couldn't tell” He grinned.

“I would think the outfit would make it obvious though” 

“Ryuko it was sarcasm”

“Oh”

Luka chuckled, the dragon user was a very stoic person. She had extremely dark yellow eyes with red pupils. Her hair was slightly longer and seemed to be black instead of blue like the past one.

He could tell it was Kagami though.

“Now what?” He asked, stretching his arms as the two sat on the Eiffel Tower.

“I am unsure, Ladybug seemed to be in quite a rush when she gave me the letter”

“Same, but I miss her”   
Luka would always love Marinette, he hoped her melody didn’t change, but _flourished_ from her new journey.

“As do I as well..”

The two went into a comfortable silence. 

Or it was until a scream _rudely_ interrupted it.

“Guess that is our sign to go and investigate” Ryuko sighed.

“Hawkmoth is definitely not going to be happy about LB not being here”

“I guess he will just have to deal with it though”

Viperion and Ryuko jumped into action, ready to deal with their first akuma together.

Hawkmoth didn’t know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't write this to procrastinate on Marinette meeting demigods  
> nope totally did not.
> 
> Vibe with me  
> on the one  
> the only
> 
> [Tumblr!!](https://lololhahan0.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5 - Horse Men and Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't know how to feel when she meets a centar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7-72 kudos and 1,000 hits?! I-I'm speechless guys omg I love all of you <3  
> Now here's chapter 5!

Marinette stood there, examining the entrance.

"So, this is the camp?"

Tikki flew over to, clearly vibrant that they have arrived.

"Yes! Camp Half-Blood!" The red kwami chirped, swaying back and forth as she spoke.

Marinette gazed the white marble, or what she assumed was marble. The two marble-liked connected to a big arch looking er- _thing_ that had a sign in gold letters. Only issue was that she couldn't read it.

"Hey Tikki, Plagg, what does the gold letters say? I can't seem to read it, definitely not English or French that's for sure." She gestured at the direction of the entrance again.

"Oh that thing? I think it's greek or something. Hey you got any cheese I'm hungry" Plagg flew over to her, vanishing through her backpack but popping out when he found nothing appetizing.

"Plagg is mostly right, the writing is in greek, but don't worry it just says the name of the camp!" Tikki reassured.

Marinette was still astounded by the sheer size of what they saw, a few meters away was a hill with a willow tree? She also noticed a- wait was that a dragon?!

"Come on Marinette! It's already late as it is! You need sleep afterall!" Tikki pushed Marinette toward the entrance, Plagg followed behind, still grumbling something between the lines of _wish there was some cheese_ and _who doesn't bring heaven with them?_.

It was obvious that everyone was sleeping in the many cabins that was around, Marinette also saw the pretty sea shore that was at the at the very front of her veiw. She also noted the thick forest toward the left of the camp. Each cabin had a special and unique design, Marinette couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Where do we go?" She whispered, eyeing everything with more caution. She didn't want to wake someone up and be forced to explain who she was and why she was here.

"Hmm, Plagg you remember where the Big House is?"

"Oh, that old place? I would assume nothings change so it's probably over there" Plagg pointed at a big house, it was next to a smaller building Marinette had no clue what the use could be. But, she still followed the two kwamis, Plagg being in the lead for once while Tikki followed along beside Marinette.

"So we just knock or-"

"No, we climb in through the back window. What do you think?" Plagg responded back, floating on his back and seeming to be smirking. Stupid cat.

"Ha ha, okay guess I'll knock then"

She gently knocked once.

No answer.

She knocked a few times again.

Still nothing.

"Maybe no one's he-"

The door creaked open, an older man with brown hair and a beard. He reminded her of a teacher in some way. What really caught her off guard was the lower part of his torso. W-were those hooves?!

"Who is it?" The horse man yawned, rubbing his eyes from clear exhaustion. He was gigantic!

"Chiron!" Tikki greeted, she was practically beaming from joy.

Chiron blinked, staring at Marinette and then the two mini gods.

"Tikki? Oh it's been decades since I've seen you! Oh, Plagg is here too! come in come in all three of you!"

Before Marinette could really process what was going on, she was sitting inside, with Tikki and Plagg sitting on each of her shoulders.

"Sorry for not being able to offer anything to you,"

"No no! It's fine, really! It's my fault for coming so late" Marinette shuffled her hands around as she apologized. She didn't want to give the centar a bad impression. Marinette felt conscious about the small anxious guilt that spurred in her gut and mind. Her mind just _loved_ reminding her of all the _what ifs_ that could occur here. Like, what if no one likes her? What if they take the Miracle box away and disown her title as Guardian? What if she messes up so bad they have to feed her to the devil dogs? What if-

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Chiron (thankfully) saved the bluenette from spiraling (like she always did, though Tikki has been trying to convince her it's no one but Lila's fault for that) into a dark hole and never to be seen again.

"Ye-yep! Sorry sir" She sputtered, a slight blush from embarrassment clear on her freckled face. "O-oh you can just call me M-" What if they see the missing person report that will most likely come up tomorrow? She _cannot_ give her real name! "-ar _tina! Just Martina is fine!"_ She gulped. Tikki side-eyed her which only made her want to sink in to the couch (sofa?) and let the soft padding take her. Plagg was practically _snorting,_ though she _prayed_ Chiron didn't notice.

"Martina you say? Well nice to meet you, I assume you're a Guardian? If you don't mind answering, what ever happened to Fuu?"

The universe really just wanted to see her suffer. But, this topic was bound to happen. So, with a heavy sigh, Marinette ( _Martina_ to everyone else now, Fun!)

"Master Fuu had to sacrifice his memory so that Papillon, er- in English I suppose it be Hawkmoth- wouldn't get to the Miracle Box. At the time I was only Ladybug, holder of the ladybug miraculous. So I guess in his eyes I seemed ready enough to be the next Guardian."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Mister Fuu, it must have been hard to see that happen" Chiron bowed his head in remorse. Marinette smiled softly.

"Well it's late, and I assume you all are exhausted as of now. So for until the morning, you can sleep here. I'm deeply sorry for the discomfort of the sofa. And further more for Seymour, he snores quite loudly"

After quick goodnights, Plagg still complaining about wanting camembert for the fifth time in the hour. Tikki and Plagg (more so Tikki dragging Plagg with her) Snuggle next to Marinette's side, nothing covering them all but a thin blanket Marinette brought in her backpack.

And soon the world turned dark. Nothing could be heard but the loud snoring of a leopard head.

* * *

Waking up at what Marinette assumed was 7 in the morning, the sun burning her eyes to the point she had to shut them multiple times before she could properly see the world without her eyes wanting to pop out of her sockets.

In other words, she woke up like she usually did.

Tikki was already up and about while Plagg was very much still asleep. After begrudgingly moving her legs off the bed, though everything in her body felt stiff and practically begged her to not move.

She quickly went and got everything sorted out, she folded the blanket and pushed it in her already filled up backpack. She then proceeded to grab her brush to try and comb her new cut. It was _strange,_ her blue locks didn't tangle within each other as much, heck she could probably walk out right now and look perfectly fine. Though it was still strange that she could actually feel air around her neck. One issue she soon realized was that she was now unable to wear her iconic pigtails. She frowned

"Something wrong Mari?" Tikki asked, using the common nickname many of her old friends used before. Made sense seeing as _she just changed her name 7 hours ago._ "Just realized I can't wear pigtails for a while." She mumbled. Tikki patted her slight bedhead.

"Just think of it as a new experience! No one will recognize you if you don't wear pigtails right?" Tikki always knew how to cheer her up. Even if the issue was small (or stupid).

"You're right Tikki" The red kwami hugged her cheek and Marinette hugged her back by placing her unused hand.

"Now to brush this mess" She gestured at her head. The two giggled.

As she brushed her hair, the door opened, a male voice that was _definitely_ not Chiron spoke. "Chiron! One of the Hermes kids got stuck in the- Who the heck are you?"

_Oh dear..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading all of you guys comments and they honestly make my day!  
> 2020 has been rocky to us all and both in the world and in my personal life I've never felt so unsure about life as I have this year.  
> I hope 2021 is even slightly better, and I hope everyone stays safe and well during this new year, and I salute everyone who has gone through actual hell during this year, everyone should give themself a pat on the pack and some cookies to celebrate!  
> Happy New Year!!  
> See you all in 2021!
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://lololhahan0.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy!  
> Happy Christmas Eve btw!
> 
> I made a
> 
> _[Discord!](https://discord.gg/b6z74FKnA6) _
> 
> join the fun!


End file.
